


the hidden track (inside my heart)

by wordlocker



Series: every vixx pairing [9]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even surrounded by geniuses like jaehwan and hakyeon, wonshik and his best friend hongbin still make idiotic decisions every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hidden track (inside my heart)

“ _Ow_ , that fuckin’ hurts!”

 

All Wonshik gets in return is a withering glare from his best friend. “Watch your mouth. Or I’m gonna wash it out with soap.”

 

Wonshik snorts. Hongbin thinks he’s the perfect gentleman just because he only cusses when he drives or when he’s sleepy – also when he fucks, Wonshik guesses, from the muffled soundtrack he’d had to listen to through their crappy bedroom wall, but he really doesn’t need to be thinking about _that_. “Why are we doing this anyway?”

 

“Because,” Hongbin grunts, squeezing down Wonshik’s arm and reciting the muscles’ names under his breath. “I have an A and P test in the morning and I can’t afford to fail if I ever want to keep my 4.0.”

 

Wonshik doesn’t think Hongbin has ever failed anything in his entire life, but pointing that out will just make him prissy. “But why do _I_ have to go through this?”

 

“You’re the best live model I can ever find,” Hongbin says simply, flashing that blinding grin of his that even Wonshik isn’t immune to.

 

“What about your girlfriend? Why aren’t you groping her?”

 

“I told you, she’s not my girlfriend!” Hongbin snaps, pressing into Wonshik’s thigh deliberately hard, making him yelp in pain.

 

“Oh, I can tell you’re going to be an excellent chiropractor someday,” Wonshik deadpans.

 

Hongbin glares at him again. “I’m taking physiotherapy, dinkus.”

 

“What?” Wonshik feigns absolute shock. “Since when? Nobody ever tells me anything in this house!” he laments, shaking one fist in the air.

 

Hongbin releases his shin and shoves him, and Wonshik topples off the couch like a sack of potatoes.

 

-

 

The worst part about being Wonshik’s best friend is going to his dance showcases. Hongbin supposes he can just – not go, but Wonshik’s droopy eyes always seem to droop a little bit more whenever he even pretends to think about not going, and Hongbin’s just so – weak. 

 

It’s not that their showcases are _bad_. It’s actually the complete opposite, and therein lies the problem. Hongbin’s roommate at the dorm is a teddy bear: warm, fuzzy, entirely adorable and sweet. Wonshik on stage is a whole other animal: viciously sensual and attractive, the fluidity of his movements belying the tenacious expressions on his face. The first time Hongbin’s seen him dance, his mind sort of shut down except for the litany of _fuck_ s and _oh, yes_ s looping around like a broken record.

 

And then there’s Hakyeon. Wonshik’s “sparring” partner is on another level, and on stage he is unstoppable. Watching them dance together is like sex personified, and Hongbin may be above petty jealousy, but _no_.

 

He’s seated and ready to go home with blue balls again tonight, sighing as he scrolls through his phone waiting for the opening gig. Somebody takes the seat next to him, and Hongbin would recognize that perfume anywhere.

 

“Hey,” Jiyeon says airily, crossing her bare legs deliberately slow.

 

Hongbin inclines his head as a reply, reading through the discussion in his class’s group chat. The inanity bores him so he finally pays her more attention. “Didn’t know you come to these things.”

 

She shrugs, flicking her hair over one shoulder. “I was bored. And somebody told me they’re good, so. What about you? Fancy seeing you at a school event.”

 

Hongbin snorts. The dance club showcases are the only events he’ll ever caught dead at, if he can help it. “My roommate’s dancing. Gotta show up to support him, you know?”

 

“Oh,” she makes an amused sound, then leans closer rather unsubtly. “Do you have anywhere to be after this?”

 

Hongbin grins. Apparently he doesn’t have to go home repressed and horny, after all. “No. Do you want to hang out?”

 

Jiyeon blushes prettily, despite the soft curl of her reddened lips. Hook, line, sinker, and just in time for the performance to start. Hongbin doesn’t pay any attention to the rookies opening the show, huddled together with Jiyeon in the semi-dark, listening to her talk about classes – her own and the ones they share. They’re both top-ranking students, a tad too pragmatic for their own good, and perhaps it’s one of the reasons they mesh so well. And not only during sex. It’s forty plus minutes before the grand finale – Wonshik. Hongbin unconsciously sits up straighter, breath hitching a little in anticipation. He’s only very dimly aware of Jiyeon’s voice now, focus rapt on the stage, transfixed. 

 

Wonshik glides on stage with his usual grace, and everywhere around Hongbin there are cheers and wolf whistles, a standard reaction to the campus’s favorite dancer. Hongbin’s captivated as always, eyes trailing after Wonshik’s body like he’s hungry for it (in a lot of ways he actually _is_ ). The music picks up and Wonshik’s going at it, but there’s a break in the beat and he catches Hongbin’s eyes in the audience. Hongbin waves like an idiot, and it might be a trick of the light but Wonshik’s eyes seem to light up a little, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. 

 

After, he’s dragging Jiyeon backstage, mind still busy with images of a lithe body and slick movements – damn his near eidetic memory. He finds Wonshik among his crew, smiling big and looking so pleased. It’s as if he senses Hongbin coming because he turns to greet him, stuttering to a halt when his gaze slips over to Jiyeon, pressed to his side. He smiles, but it’s almost too polite, a little wooden.

 

“Did you enjoy the show?” he asks, less enthused than Hongbin expected.

 

Hongbin grins, swats him cordially on his shoulder. “Yeah! Yeah, you were great, man.”

 

“Thanks,” Wonshik mumbles, ducking his head shyly. “Listen, I’m—”

 

He’s cut off by an abrupt hooting, Hakyeon jumping up onto his back with ease, laughing into his neck. Wonshik lets him, and Hongbin watches as his roommate’s true smile – the one he almost always reserves for Hongbin – flashes for his dance partner. That dull stab of jealousy starts to prick him harder. He can’t hear what they’re talking about, only the blood rushing in his ears.

 

“Hey,” he finds himself saying, cutting into their conversation. “I’m gonna hang out with Jiyeon tonight. Don’t wait up, okay?”

 

Wonshik doesn’t say a word, nodding slightly to dismiss him. Hongbin takes Jiyeon’s hand and leads her away, barely catching what Hakyeon is saying behind his back.

 

“So he’s not joining us, then?”

 

Wonshik’s voice suddenly sounds tired, resigned. “Nah, he has a date.”

 

-

 

The last block in his composition is swirling around in Wonshik’s head as he munches on his breakfast, and he hums to the unfinished song, wary of the single audience standing next to him. It’s too early, perhaps, to work the kinks out, but his deadline is looming and Wonshik always takes forever to wrap things up, so he figures he’ll try even through the thick fog of sleep.

 

Hongbin saunters out of his room with a serious case of bed hair and a sleep-rumpled girl (a pretty one) in tow. It’s not exactly a foreign sight, but Wonshik tries not to stare anyway, deciding to count the number of cereal he has left in his bowl of yellow-tinted milk. Jaehwan, however, doesn’t have that inclination.

 

“Oh my god, Hongbin!” he shrieks from behind the breakfast bar, butter knife wielded like he’s about to skin someone alive. “You caught another one! How many is it this month alone? Seventeen?”

 

The slam of the door echoes through the apartment, and Wonshik winces. It always takes him a few hours to properly function as a human being in the morning, especially on a Saturday.

 

Hongbin’s cousin snickers obnoxiously at his full-on scowl. Wonshik would’ve cowered in fear, but he guesses Jaehwan has familial immunity or whatever. 

 

“You’re seriously fucked in the head, you know that?” Hongbin glares through slit eyes.

 

“You do know mental illness runs in a family, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Hongbin counters, mouth slanted in a smirk as he waves a hand over his face. “But you don’t exactly have my face, so I think I’m safe from _that_ gene pool.”

 

Jaehwan gasps indignantly. “I’m a molecular biology major and I can tell you that that’s _not_ how it works!”

 

Hongbin has disappeared into his room before he’s finished so Jaehwan sighs but continues buttering his toast.

 

“Why do you always make it a point to scare the crap out of his one night stands, hyung?” Wonshik asks, genuinely curious.

 

Jaehwan shoots him a loaded look. “To chase them away, of course,” he says matter-of-factly, like it’s something Wonshik should’ve known all along.

 

Wonshik blinks and goes back to his cereal, ignoring the amused tilt of Jaehwan’s eyebrow. If his brain is too slow to finish his composition assignment, it’s definitely not functional enough to try to understand Jaehwan’s eccentric brain.

 

-

 

Wonshik makes another long, wounded moaning noise and Hongbin winces in sympathy. He has his head buried in the crook of his arm on the vaguely sticky cafeteria table, and Hongbin fights not to run a hand through his messy hair.

 

“I told you not to stay up too late, man,” Hongbin points out, sighing.

 

Wonshik lifts his head so his voice isn’t muffled, but it’s still garbled through his stuffy nose. “Not my fault that stupid assignment was kicking my ass. I don’t have your genius brain.”

 

Hongbin gives up and strokes his head anyway, pulling a face. “That you don’t. Maybe you should go back and sleep it off.”

 

Wonshik moans again, and Hongbin’s gut treacherously tightens. “Can’t. I’ve a test. I’m waiting for—”

 

“Mind if I join you guys?”

 

Hongbin looks up to see Hakyeon beaming his signature sunny smile, suddenly aware of how close Wonshik and him are huddled together. Wonshik makes a pitiful noise in his throat and Hongbin nods, watching him taking a seat opposite them. 

 

“What happened to this guy?” Hakyeon asks, jabbing a thumb in Wonshik’s direction.

 

“I hate my sinuses,” Wonshik mumbles, back to hiding his face as Hongbin subtly rubs the small of his back.

 

“That makes the two of us,” Hakyeon snorts, turning to Hongbin to roll his eyes. “I’m so tired of having to elbow him in lecture halls whenever he dozes off lest he starts snoring like a farming machine.”

 

“Hey,” Wonshik grumbles indignantly, the nasality in his voice dampening the effect.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at home sleeping? I can let the TA know that you’re sick,” Hakyeon says.

 

“See?” Hongbin adds, nudging Wonshik in the side. Wonshik whines again, and Hongbin grips him under the arms and hoists him up just to hide how affected he is by the sound. “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

 

“No, no,” Wonshik croaks, even as he leaned a little of his weight on Hongbin’s side. “You need to go to class. I can go back on my own.”

 

“Okay,” Hongbin relents, holding him by the shoulders and helping him put on his backpack. “Make sure you text me once you’re home. I’ll bring you back something to eat in a couple of hours.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Quit worryin’, I’m fine.”

 

Hakyeon’s giving them an odd look, and Hongbin realizes that they’ve been whispering to each other for apparently no reason, like it’s such a private conversation. He purposely looks away and pats Wonshik on the arm as he hobbles off.

 

“Sleep it off, dude.”

 

Wonshik waves casually at him without looking back, and Hongbin only lets himself turn away once he’s disappeared around the quad. Hakyeon’s still watching him, and Hongbin wants to snap at him for being so aggravating, but he decides indifference is the way to go. 

 

“I’ve to run,” he says, tossing his empty soda can into the trash bin and picking up his bag.

 

Hakyeon nods, smiling innocently. “Okay. See you around.”

 

Hongbin’s practically fuming by the time he walks into his Spinal Rehab class. He really hates being so fucking obviously besotted by his best friend. He really hates Hakyeon. He really hates Jaehwan for suggesting that he looked for an off campus apartment and rooming with his then floor mate Wonshik. 

 

He really hates everything.

 

-

 

Not twenty minutes into Jaehwan’s surprise birthday party and Wonshik’s already regretting agreeing to do this. He isn’t even a party person in the first place, and to top it off the amount of people in their apartment is dangerously close to suffocating by the time Jaehwan’s _pretended_ to be shocked as he walks through their front door. He doesn’t know what Hongbin was thinking – Jaehwan’s the most intuitive and terrifyingly smart person they know, and a surprise birthday party is such a stupid idea in hindsight.

 

Wonshik watches woefully from his perch on the couch as Jaehwan circles the room and greets everyone – for a self-proclaimed nerd, he sure does have a ton of friends. Hongbin’s busy manning the alcohol and tending to the gaggle of girls clinging to his sides. Wonshik’s just about to approach to take over so he can do his – thing – elsewhere when someone grabs him by the wrist.

 

“Let’s not do that,” Jaehwan says, tugging him in the opposite direction and into the quiet of the kitchen. “Come have some cake with me instead.”

 

“What cake? We didn’t get you any ca—” Wonshik pauses at the sight of the humongous lump of chocolate cake drizzled with – sure enough, chocolate ganache. “I am not eating that.”

 

“Hush,” Jaehwan admonishes, gleefully cutting a fat slice of it. “My boyfriend made it. It’s perfectly fine and mind-blowingly delicious.”

 

Wonshik guesses he doesn’t mind doing an extra mile or two on the treadmill after all, taking the piece Jaehwan hands to him. “Where is he, anyway?”

 

Jaehwan licks at the chocolate smeared on his thumb and pouts. “Home. He’s being a good son and celebrating his parents’ anniversary instead. You’re actually eating a bribe.”

 

The cake really _is_ tasty, and Wonshik’s wolfed down almost a whole slice when a familiar voice calls for him. Hakyeon traipses into the tiny kitchen with shot glasses in his hands, hair swept up and eyes glinting.

 

“Why does everyone look like they’re having a much better time at my party than me?” Jaehwan complains.

 

Hakyeon shrugs, passing a glass to Wonshik’s ready hand. “Maybe because you’re holed up in this dingy room with Debbie Downer over here.”

 

“Fuck you,” Wonshik growls, tipping the content of the glass into his mouth.

 

Hakyeon laughs. “Oh, he’s swearing now. I’ve officially broken the seal.”

 

“I swear all the time, okay,” Wonshik insists. “Hongbin tries to get me to stop all the time.”

 

Jaehwan and Hakyeon stare at each other as soon as he said it. They’re not really _that_ close, more acquaintances than friends, even, so Wonshik finds it strange when they do that. Perhaps extraordinarily intelligent people have an alien language they communicate with among themselves.

 

“There you are!” Hongbin exclaims, stumbling into Wonshik unceremoniously. “C’mon out, idiots. The party’s just getting started. We’re playing a game!”

 

Hakyeon bites at his bottom lip, suddenly looking wary. “Uh, what kind of game?”

 

“Just – whatever!” Hongbin slurs, obnoxiously and uncharacteristically loud. “Why? Are you scared to play? You’re a wuss!”

 

Wonshik frowns. Hongbin’s never really warmed up to Hakyeon for some unknown reason, but he’s never made it so obvious before. “Come on, Hakyeon,” Wonshik says, reaching out to take his hand, but he’s being dragged away by Hongbin before he can.

 

He recalls sitting in a circle and joining in the drinking game but the whole thing is fuzzy until what he suspects is his third bottle of soju and someone from the opposite side of the circle tells him that he absolutely has to kiss the person on his left. He dimly registers the flustered look on Hakyeon’s face before turning to his left and meeting Hongbin’s dimpled grin.

 

It probably should’ve been awkward. They’re roommates and best friends on top of that, but surprisingly their mouths slotted just right when they both fall into the kiss, and Wonshik’s stomach swoops at the first touch.

 

Hongbin tastes like – well, spit. The reality of it crashes into Wonshik even through the alcohol haze, because Hongbin may _look_ sweet, but he’s still just – _Hongbin_. Wonshik loves him, but sex is his vice, and this is just that.

 

A tiny part of him longs for it so bad, though, he tries to convince himself to hold on. Hongbin isn’t letting up either, and maybe – just maybe it will be okay. There’s no harm in sleeping with a friend to get off, is there? People are probably watching. Wonshik can hear murmurs and snickering, but the primal sounds Hongbin is making in his throat override everything. Wonshik’s lips are going numb, but Hongbin’s still going strong – hard licks and tactile tongue, hands clutching at Wonshik’s shoulder and neck.

 

It isn’t nearly the first time he’s carded his fingers through Hongbin’s hair, but the whimpers and moans that he earns _is_ something new. Hongbin goes pliant, mouth open in a soft gasp as he pulls them both onto the couch. Wonshik goes, falling perfectly between Hongbin’s legs, tongues pressed together, before everything fades away.

 

-

 

The pounding in Wonshik’s head is what wakes him up. He’s about to moan for his poor body when his throat constricts, mouth dry and tongue sticking to the roof. The first thing he realizes is he’s stripped down to his underwear. The very next thing is that he’s in Hongbin’s bed – and everything smells like Hongbin. It’s like being in Hongbin’s embrace and Wonshik’s heart stupidly speeds up just at the thought.

 

“Hey, you’re up.”

 

That low timbre doesn’t help with his heart rate at all, and Wonshik peers from underneath the covers to see Hongbin standing in the doorway, freshly showered and smelling nice. Wonshik’s mind keeps going back to the fact that he’s in his boxer shorts and the last memory he has of last night is them making out on the couch in front of _everyone_.

 

The blood rush to his face is dizzying and he sways a little, whimpering. Hongbin is by his side in an instant, frowning. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

Hongbin’s hair is scrubbed dry but left uncombed and Wonshik stares just a little bit, pathetically smitten. “I’m okay, I—” he looks down at himself, Hongbin’s comforter pooling in his lap leaving his torso bare. “What happened—”

 

“Ah!” Hongbin cuts in before he can even figure out what to ask. “You don’t want to know what happened to your clothes. Or mine,” Hongbin pulls a face, and Wonshik flushes.

 

The only thing that keeps knocking around his skull is the feel and taste of Hongbin against him, and breath held and stomach fluttering he asks, “Did we – we were on the couch, I remembered, and then – _fuck_.”

 

Hongbin grimaces, but his tone remains neutral. “Yeah, then you hurled all over us and I had to haul you into the nearest bed, which is mine.”

 

Wonshik doesn’t think he’s ever felt so awkward in front of Hongbin before, and it doesn’t help that up close he can see a trail of mouth-shaped bruises down the smooth column of Hongbin’s neck disappearing into his shirt collar. “Uh – did I?” he asks wordlessly, feebly pointing out the hickeys (god, there’s a lot of them).

 

Hongbin’s hand flies out to clasp against his neck protectively, only very mildly flushed. “Oh. Um, no. Sanghyuk stopped by last night.”

 

Suddenly the content of Wonshik’s stomach feels like it could come right back up. It probably shows on his face, because Hongbin steps back and makes a face again. “Go wash up. I made breakfast.”

 

Wonshik emerges from the bathroom to find a giant of a freshman wolfing down Hongbin’s trademark waffles, mile-long legs jiggling underneath the breakfast bar. 

 

“Good morning, hyung!” Sanghyuk greets him, eyes crinkling with his huge smile.

 

Wonshik manages to smile back, but only because he actually likes Sanghyuk. Among the numerous people Hongbin has _arrangements_ with, Sanghyuk is pretty much the only one he can stand.

 

“Slow down, gigantor,” Hongbin chides, sliding a plate stacked with waffles in front of Wonshik.

 

“It’s so good,” Sanghyuk compliments, before his boyish grin morphs into a pout. “God, my whole body is aching. Your couch was not big enough for me. You should’ve let me sleep with you in Wonshik hyung’s room.”

 

Hongbin turns beet red for some reason, but Wonshik doesn’t care enough to analyze it, his whole body trembling with intense jealousy. He’s never been jealous of Sanghyuk before, and now it’s so enormous and overwhelming that he’s suffocating from it. 

 

“You are _not_ fucking on my bed!”

 

Sanghyuk stops chewing, blinking owlishly at him. Hongbin reaches out to touch him and he flinches – which is another thing he never does.

 

“Wonshik—”

 

“No, Hongbin! I’ve had enough. You can sleep with every willing person as you please but stop shoving the fact in my face. While I still have a smidgen of respect for you. Stop it.”

 

Hongbin reels as if he’s been hit, and the hurt in his eyes only serves to make Wonshik angrier.

 

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk interjects, his voice small. “Last night, we didn’t—”

 

“Shut up, Sanghyuk. I don’t need to know, okay?” Wonshik snaps.

 

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Hongbin scowls, shoulders squared with his arms crossed over his chest. “You’ve never had any problem with—”

 

“What? How you would sleep with anything that moves? No, I don’t. I would never. I just – I can’t watch it anymore. I’m done, Hongbin,” Wonshik allows himself to breathe out and all the fight escapes him in an instant, leaving him feeling utterly defeated. 

 

“Is this about Jiyeon?” Hongbin mutters. “I told you, she’s not my—” 

 

Wonshik scoffs derisively. “It’s about _you_ , Hongbin. It’s always been about you.”

 

Wonshik doesn’t wait for a reply, ignoring Hongbin’s call of his name as he walks out of their apartment.

 

-

 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?”

 

Jaehwan doesn’t look up from his laptop, typing away furiously. It’s sort of scary how _serious_ his cousin can be sometimes. “What if I say nooo,” he hums.

 

Hongbin feels the strongest urge to elbow him in the crotch, but Jaehwan holds grudges and his pranks are _maniacally_ mean. “Seriously, I need your help.”

 

Jaehwan looks up and his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose. “What’s up?”

 

“Do you—” Hongbin pauses, chewing on his bottom lip. “Do you think Wonshik is attractive?”

 

“What kind of a dumb question is that?” Jaehwan shoots back instantly. “Have you _seen_ him without his shirt on? Heck, have you seen him just standing around doing nothing? Have you seen him _dance_?”

 

“I get it,” Hongbin groans, not appreciating the torrent of images flooding his brain at the moment. “I know he’s hot. I’m fully aware. But do you think he’s…you know.”

 

“Boyfriend material?” Jaehwan cocks an eyebrow. “Dude, he’s smart and funny and kind to a fault. I mean, if I’m not in a fulfilling, loving relationship right now—”

 

“You’re still seeing that scary vet student?”

 

“Taekwoon’s not scary!” Jaehwan shouts. “He’s just reserved. And passionate. The things he’d do to me when we’re—”

 

“For the love of _god_ please stop,” Hongbin wails, covering his ears frantically. “You know Hakyeon has the hots for him, right?”

 

Jaehwan shrugs indifferently. “Can’t blame him. My boyfriend’s _tasty_.”

 

Hongbin makes a face. “Not him! Wonshik.”

 

“Well, they dance and choreograph together. What do you expect? Sparks fly when those things happen. And your best friend’s hot commodity, man. Somebody’s gonna beat you to it someday.”

 

Hongbin jerks in shock. “What?”

 

“I’m just saying, you better tell him you love him before that saucy little minx sinks his claws in.”

 

Hongbin narrows his eyes. “I don’t _love_ him.”

 

Jaehwan makes a tiny amused noise, going back to his paper. “And yet you know exactly who I’m talking about.”

 

Hongbin sputters. He hates Jaehwan’s smug little face so much sometimes.

 

-

 

Wonshik is hyper aware of Hakyeon’s eyes on him – heavy and assessing. It’s why he likes dancing for his friend. Hakyeon doesn’t pull any punches, and his criticisms are always motivating no matter how harsh. Wonshik has no idea how he does it.

 

“You should pick up the pace right here,” he points out, standing up to personally show Wonshik.

 

Wonshik gratefully follows his lead, keeping an eye on their forms in the mirror. He hesitates during a transition, missing the beat, and Hakyeon reaches for him, guiding his body physically. That’s when Hongbin chooses to walk into the studio, eyes immediately landing on Hakyeon’s hands on Wonshik’s hips.

 

“I can come back again later,” Hongbin mutters, gaze darting all over the room instead of the only two occupants in it.

 

Hakyeon waves that off, hopping over to turn off the stereo and picking up his things. “No, stay. I have dinner plans with Minhyuk and a bunch of friends. I’ll see you guys around.”

 

“Did you need something?” Wonshik asks airily, chest still heaving with exertion.

 

Hongbin looks at him, nodding meekly. “I need to tell you something.”

 

“Fuckin’ finally,” Wonshik hears Hakyeon grumble under his breath before he disappears through the frosted glass door.

 

Hongbin must’ve heard it, too, because he clenches his eyes shut, the tip of his ears pink. “I want – I apologize. For everything – I’ve ever said or done. And I – I think we should be dating.”

 

It’s so out of left field and ridiculous that Wonshik blinks for a few seconds before responding. “What?”

 

“I’ve been – I mean, I realize that I’ve been acting like a gross asshole all this time,” Hongbin pushes on, scratching at the back of his head. “It’s – the only reason I sleep around is because I want – you, and – I don’t _have_ you, so.”

 

“So you’re saying it’s my fault,” Wonshik deadpans.

 

“No! I’m just – my self-control sucks, okay? I’m sorry. Maybe I should’ve just fucking told you how I feel instead of worrying about what it’ll do to our friendship.”

 

Wonshik’s careful not to inject any hope into his tone. “And you think we should date?”

 

“Yes,” Hongbin says, coloring even further right after. “I mean. I’ve – I’ve had feelings for you for _god_ I don’t even remember how long, but I don’t know if it goes the same for you. Still, I was hoping that – I don’t know. It’s what I want. For us to date. And me not to sleep around. If you want. To date, that is. I’ll stop sleeping around either way.”

 

Wonshik’s cheeks hurt from trying not to smile. “Are you an idiot?”

 

Hongbin sighs, visibly slumping. “Yeah, I know I’m not exactly a catch—”

 

“How could you think I wouldn’t have the same sort of feelings for you?” Wonshik snorts, finally smiling at the slack-jawed expression on Hongbin’s face. “I was seething with jealousy all this time but I kept thinking you wouldn’t want to be tied down to a doofus like me.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Hongbin sputters. “You’re – _amazing_ , I – yeah, I like you.”

 

Wonshik’s face heats up spectacularly. “So, we’re – doing this?”

 

Hongbin nods, cheeks dimpling slightly, and Wonshik can’t ever remember being so in love. “I would go over there and hug you, but you’re all sweaty,” Hongbin says, scrunching his nose.

 

Wonshik laughs, because it’s so _Hongbin_ and he’s still in love. “Just come over here, you neat freak.”

 

“How about this,” Hongbin counters, tapping his chin. “If you take a shower now, _before_ we kiss, I promise I’ll shower with you after.”

 

Wonshik grins, rakish and slow. “After what?”

 

Hongbin blushes furiously, and he looks so flustered and cute that Wonshik can’t take it anymore. He trudges ahead and wraps his arms around his best friend tightly, nosing at the warm spot behind his ear. Hongbin lets him, for a few seconds, then he’s shoved away slightly. “God, you stink!”

 

“You can stop with the flattery now,” Wonshik chuckles, fingers tangled with Hongbin’s. “You got me, buddy.”

 

“Do I?” Hongbin asks teasingly, eyebrow arched.

 

“Yes, indeed,” Wonshik grins, tugging him forward and pressing their lips together.

 

-

 

“Yes! Fuck, yes, yeah, Wonshik. Right – right there – _fuck_ , please don’t stop, please – holy _shit_!”

 

Wonshik slows down despite the pressure of Hongbin’s grip on his buttcheek, panting down into Hongbin’s ear. “Jesus, and you give me so much grief for swearing.”

 

Hongbin trembles underneath him, his words muffled against the fluffy pillow. “That’s just because – I kept imagining dirty things when you start doing it.”

 

Wonshik laughs, nipping at the juncture of Hongbin’s neck and shoulder playfully. “Yeah? You imagined me fucking you like this when I talk dirty?” he breathes, rolling his hips fluidly, riding Hongbin’s ass and delighting in the way he goes completely pliant and needy.

 

Hongbin whines, high and hot, the sound of it making Wonshik dizzy with lust, and he keeps screwing into him, letting the stream of profanities wash over them. Hongbin comes with a broken moan of Wonshik’s name and a multitude of sappy nicknames as he rides the high – baby and darling and dearest – that Wonshik’s sure to mock him about later. Wonshik latches onto the back of his neck and holds on as his orgasm hits, slumping over Hongbin’s slender frame right after. He licks softly across the mark his teeth left, and Hongbin whimpers.

 

“Oh my god,” Hongbin groans long minutes after – make out session ending and sprawled next to each other on his bed. “Jaehwan is going to be so unbearable when he finds out.”

 

“Eh, he’s rooting for us so hard he’ll probably just be happy,” Wonshik shrugs, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Exactly,” Hongbin says dejectedly. “Have you _seen_ him when he’s happy? He’s like an overgrown puppy that pees all over the house but you can’t exactly be mad at him because he’s just a puppy and he’s so – happy. Ugh.”

 

Wonshik laughs, taking one of Hongbin’s hand and patting it. “It’s okay. We’re in it together.”

 

Wonshik feels Hongbin smiling into his neck, and he can’t help but imitate it, uncontrollably pleased. It might’ve taken them a stupidly long time to get here, but Wonshik believes that the wait was absolutely worth it.


End file.
